


spring again

by LilytheFlower_rus (LilytheFlower)



Series: girls [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower_rus
Summary: Люси не любит весну.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Holly Munro
Series: girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827685





	spring again

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа изначально была опубликована на Книге Фанфиков 1 апреля 2018 года.  
> Музыка: Cao Lu, Kisum, Yerim - Spring Again

Люси не любит весну. Университет украшают яркими до невозможности цветами, а все вокруг становятся невероятно влюбленными — в город, в жизнь, в людей. Джордж с Фло воркуют, не обращая внимания на то, что не одни за столиком, Джессика откровенно засматривается на стоящую поодаль светловолосую девушку… Ужас.

Люси не любит весну, о чем громко заявляет сидящему рядом Локвуду, и тот кивает, делая глоток своего черного кофе без сахара (как можно пить кофе без сахара?).

—Я тоже их не понимаю, если честно. Весна — ну и весна, еще одно время года. Не вижу ничего осо… — он запинается, когда в кофейню заходит симпатичный рыжий парень. Люси сердито фыркает и идет заказать еще кофе.

На полпути к стойке она сталкивается с девушкой и едва не падает.

—Ох, простите! Я такая неловкая! — незнакомка виновато улыбается, темная прядь волос падает ей на глаза, и она легким жестом откидывает ее. — Весна на меня не очень хорошо влияет.

Люси хочет что-то сказать, но слова застревают в горле. Они вместе доходят до стойки, делают заказы, и только тогда она решается спросить:

—К… Как вас зовут?

—Холли, — отвечает девушка, и Люси снова застывает при звуке ее голоса. — А вас?

Пока готовится кофе, они успевают обменяться номерами телефона. Наконец Люси возвращается к столику со своим фраппучино. Локвуд ехидно улыбается и предлагает возвратиться к их обсуждению весны. Люси хочется его ударить.

***

Перед сном она получает СМС.

_Холли <3: знаешь, мне бы хотелось с тобой встретиться. Ты свободна завтра после двенадцати?_  
**Люси: да, мои занятия заканчиваются в 11:55, я тоже хотела бы :))))**  
_Холли <3: Значит, встретимся в 12:20. Ты же учишься в центре? Я подойду туда как раз к этому времени! Буду ждать ^^_  
**Люси: ахах да конечно!!!**

***

—Что это с тобой сегодня? Сначала ты пришла в этом платье, теперь мы сбегаем с последней пары, чтобы купить цветы… У тебя свидание? — допытывается Локвуд.

—Что-то не так с моим платьем? — рассеянно спрашивает Люси, направляясь в сторону цветочного магазина рядом с университетом.

—Нет, оно на тебе неплохо смотрится, и белый цвет тебе идет — он всем идет, но тебе особенно… Но все же! У тебя свидание, да?

—Да, Локвуд, у меня свидание, — вздыхает Люси.

—С той прелестной девушкой из кофейни? — Энтони открывает дверь в магазин, пропуская Люси вперед.

—Да. Она написала мне вчера. Сказала, что хочет встретиться…

—Оу… Это знак, что ты ей понравилась! — Локвуд похож на девочку-фанатку, только сердечек в глазах не хватает. Его взгляд падает на пышные букеты тюльпанов. — Вот, точно! Возьми белые! На языке цветов они значат чистоту и символизируют удачу в любви.

—Я знаю, Локвуд. Я вчера половину вечера изучала язык цветов, я знаю, что я хочу купить.

—Ты влюбилась! Как мило!

—Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я расскажу твоей сестре про того парня. Как его зовут, еще раз? — в глазах Люси загорается хитрый огонек, и Локвуд спешно меняет тему.

***

В пятнадцать минут первого Люси стоит на крыльце университета. В руках у нее большой букет белых тюльпанов в розовой оберточной бумаге. Она взволнованно кусает губы и щурится от яркого солнечного света.

—Люси! — ее чуть не сбивают с ног — снова. Холли поправляет свое нежно-розовое платье и смеется: — Прости еще раз. Я правда… очень хотела увидеть тебя и, кажется, немного сильно отреагировала. Обещаю, такого больше не повторится!

Люси просто молча краснеет и протягивает ей тюльпаны. Локвуд неподалеку ухмыляется и бормочет себе под нос: «Весна…».


End file.
